Gekkou
Gekkou is the stalwart leader of the Eblan Four in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a warmhearted, honorable man of few words. Profile Appearance Gekkou is a muscular ninja, wearing a red scarf with a black garb under it. He wears a steel band around his head and goes barefoot. Personality Gekkou is loyal to Edge, especially his advice to survive, no matter what happens. He agrees with the Mysterious Girl, because her philosophy agrees with Edge's advice. She claims that honor is not something to die for just to get revenge, making Gekkou value his life more than giving it up after seeing Fabulian monks die to avenge their dead brothers killed by her. Story ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gekkou is one of the people Edge talks to before heading to the Cave of Eblan. He is seen guarding the entrance to Eblan if the player, when in control of Edge, goes outside the cave and heads back to the castle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When Eblan receives word of Baron stealing Crystals from the other nations, the Eblan Four become eager to assist Edge, and they are sent on missions to gather information. Gekkou travels to Fabul to investigate the impact crater of a meteorite that crashed near Mt. Hobs. At the base of the crater he sees a mysterious person engaging with the monks from Fabul, quickly defeating them. Gekkou ponders if he would be able to save the monks, but, remembering the orders of his master, he regretfully retreats to bring the intel he has gathered, and buries the monks. He reunites with Edge and the other Eblan Four within the Tower of Babil and after being forced to escape from the Mysterious Girl and Ifrit, they fall to the Underworld and into the ''Falcon. In the Gathering Tale, Gekkou watches over Yang, Ursula, and the other incapacitated people below the Falcon's deck. After the Creator has been felled, Gekkou overlooks the training of Ursula. In the end he and the other Ninja Guard of Eblan renew their vows of loyalty to Edge awaiting for their next mission. Gameplay Stats Gekkou has high HP, Strength and Stamina, surpassing many other fighters, but has low MP and Speed. His statistics and equipment make him similar to Cid and Luca, though with better individual abilities and less versatility when it comes to armor and Bands. Abilities Gekkou cannot dual wield weapons. His special ability, besides Ninjutsu, is Shuriken, a less versatile form of Throw. Gekkou can perform Band abilities with the other Eblan ninjas, as well as Yang due to his time undercover in Fabul. Equipment Gekkou can equip the the same equipment as Edge, with the addition of axes and hammers instead of claws. Because he cannot dual wield, it is usually best to keep him equipped with an axe or hammer. Gekkou starts with a Kodachi, a Leather Cap, a Foot Ninja Gear and Iron Gloves. Boss Gekkou is fought as a boss, along with the remaining Eblan Four, at the beginning of Edge's Tale, as part of a training session. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Gekkou Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Gekkou.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gekkou appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery TAY Leader of the Eblan Four.png|Gekkou (iOS). TAY IOS Gekkou Babil.png|Gekkou at the Tower of Babil (iOS). Etymology Like the other Eblan Four, Gekkou's name is related to the moon. Trivia *Gekkou is seen to take the guise of a monk during the ending credits, however, he is never seen using it while undercover in Fabul. *Additionally, Gekkou never has even been in Fabul in his mission, making him the only ninja to do this during his mission. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Ninjas Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-